To have a Heart
by Blaze The MAD Hatter
Summary: After Ulquiorra's final battle with Kurosaki he had died. What if, instead of just disappearing into the wind he was sent into a different universe and given a chance to find his own heart. With old friends and new friends even a stone cold killer such as Ulquiorra can find love!
1. The Emerald Boy

**Good Morrow my fellow Scholars! Blaze Here with my first ever story. Yes this will be the second ever Bleach and To love Ru crossover story in the site xD.**

 **RANT! This story will be different as the pairings will NOT and I repeat the pairings will NOT be definite until I say otherwise. Not even Lala-chan will indefinitely be paired with someone. Also this story will try to stay close to cannon but I will not make it my mission seeing as I have to not seen the whole series or finished the To Love Ru manga but I will try as I have seen most and read atleast Half of the manga. Also the main focus will shift between Rito and Ulquiorra, more so Ulquiorra cause he's like the best character ever in my opinion!**

 **Thanks for listening to me rant Now for the Disclaimer!**

 **Blaze The Blasian does not own The To Love Ru or Bleach series. They are owned by Saki Hasemi-san and Tite Kubo-san respectively.**

 **ON WITH THE STORY**

 **Chapter One:** _ **The Emerald Boy and the Pink Princess**_

 **(** **RITO'S P.O.V** **)**

 **RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGG** _ ***Click***_

"Aiyaaan~ Morning already? I feel really great today. I have a feeling today will either terrifically great, or horribly wrong with my luck." A young male with semi-spiky orange hair spoke to himself as he was awoken by the light of the rising sun over Sainan City. The boy got out of his bed wearing a white T-shirt and black pajama pants, he was of average height with a slightly more build than most teenage boys his age. He decided to stretch a little bit before making his way downstairs where a delicious aroma was originating from. "Ah~ only one person I know can cook something that gives off such a smell! Good morning Mikan-chan~!" The boy exclaimed loudly as he made his way into the kitchen where the smell was coming from.

The culprit of said smell was a maturing young female by the name of Mikan Yuuki. She looked to be in her mid teens ( _ **AN:/Mikan will only be a year younger than Rito in this story/:AN**_ ), her figure being quite mature for her age, a bit shorter than the boy with long black hair that reaches down to the middle of her back tied into a single ponytail as she is seen cooking a western style breakfast. Mikan stopped her cooking , turning off the stove fire before making three plates worth of food and three bento boxes that she had lined up perfectly before she turned to face the boy. A bright smile adorned her adorable features as she spoke in a delighted tone. "Good morning Rito-nii, breakfast is ready can you go and set the table while I call Ulquiorra-kun over?" The newly dubbed Rito simply nodded as he went to go set the table. Hearing what his little sister said his thoughts turned to his mysterious best friend.

-Flashback!-

 _10 year old Rito Yuuki and his 9 year old sister Mikan Yuuki were walking across the street after school cleanup was finished. Half way across they turned their head to see a car speeding right towards them. Two sets of eyes widened in horror before Rito quickly hugged his sister to shield her from the brunt of the attack. Rito could faintly hear his father and mother yell for them to move. Rito shut his eyes closed tightly as he waited for the pain. A few seconds passed and I had yet to feel any pain. I owlishly blinked my eyes a couple times before being surprised that I was face to face with a weeping pair of adults as they hugged Mikan and I. Their weeps sounded like relief but I wondered why Mikan and I weren't in any pain. Something caught my attention as in the corner of my vision a few feet behind my parents he saw a young boy about his age behind my parents. I had a feeling I had seen this boy before, the boy was roughly my height, maybe an inch or two taller than me. He had slightly paler skin color with a mop of black hair reaching down to his chin, his most captivating feature about him were his piercing emerald green eyes. He was wearing the primary school uniform, just like MIkan and I were, a brown bag and glasses. His expression was blank as he stared impassively at the family hugging and crying when it finally hit him where he remembered seeing the boy, it was the quiet kid in his class, Ulki-no, Ulqui-Ulquiorra yes! That was his name, Ulquiorra Cifer-san._

 _After my parents were done crying we turned to the boy who was still there before, to my utter shock, my father bowed lowly to the boy. My mother on the other hand almost tackled the boy wrapping her arms around his body giving him her infamous tackle glomp. "_ _Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! We can't possibly tell you how much we are grateful for rescuing our children young man! Oh wait I have an idea, why don't you stay for dinner with us, we can call and explain the situation to your parents when we get to our house_ _" Somehow while keeping his impassive expression the boy easily slipped out of his mother's grasp and bowed towards the adult couple. He looked at all of them before his glance landed back on the two adults seeing as his mother stood back up._

" _I thank you for the gracious offer Yuuki-dono but I must decline. I must head back to the orphanage before curfew. If you'll excuse me._ _" The boy spoke in a respectful tone before moving around his parents stopping just as he got face to face with Mikan and I. His expression was still blank before I could've sworn that for a fraction of a second I saw the boy give us a phantom of a smile before he walked passed us and made his way down the street. It wasn't until we were all eating dinner that I finally snapped._

" _I'm sorry but what happened out there?! One minute I'm shielding Mikan from being hit by a car the next thing I know you two a showering a boy we don't even know with thanks and offered him food, just what had happened out there?!_ _" Let it be known that I wasn't the sharpest tool in the tool box back then as everyone, even Mikan gave me a deadpan look as if the answer should be obvious. Mikan sighed and muttered 'Idiot Onii-chan'. My dad laughed as if he heard a funny joke and mom just smiled warmly at me before she ruffled my hair. I scoffed and moved away from her to stop her teasing before staring at them expectantly._

" _Right, you see Rito-kun, we had thought you both were about to get hurt and we were prepared to push you out of the way when a black blur zipped by, I felt something push me back and the next thing we know we were all on the side-walk out of the car's way, that boy was right there with us and the driver had stopped, got out the car and asked if we were alright, The driver apologized to us before getting in his car and drove off. For a second we had no idea what happened but we noticed the boy and it all made sense. That boy had saved our lives._ _" Mom had finished her account of what happened not to long ago, I turned to dad who nodded to confirm her story._

 _Blink…_

 _Another blink…_

 _I looked down at my food in thought. A boy my age had saved my family's life and just walked off. Ulquiorra Cifer huh. Maybe I should get to know him and thank him myself. The next day mom had woken us up for school. After getting ready Mikan, mom, and I walked to Sainan Primary. After Separating From Mikan I made my way to my own Homeroom. Walking into the classroom I noticed my best friend Saruyama Kenichi talking with my other friends Momioka Risa-chan, and Sarawada Mio-chan. Seeing me enter Saru quickly called me over with a huge grin plastered on his face. I walked over to them before something caught my attention. In the back right next to the window I saw the same boy from yesterday with his head rested on his palm as he stared out the window, again no sign of any emotion could be seen on the boy's face. I told Saru I'd be back before quickly making my way to the back, stopping myself right next to the boy's desk I bowed lowly and felt my face flush before I said in a semi loud voice. "_ _Thank you for saving me and my sister yesterday Cifer-san!_ _" This seemed to catch the boy's attention as I could feel the stare on my bowed form._

" _My sister and I…_ _" I heard from the boy. What? I blinked as I looked up at the boy's impassive face as he stared at me with his piercing emerald colored eyes I blinked a few times before tilting my head slight and asked him what he meant. "_ _My sister and I is the correct way to speak when you're mentioning someone else along with yourself in a sentence… Also there is no need to thank me Yuuki Rito, I was simply helping someone who needed it._ _" With that the boy turned back to look out the window. I stared at the boy in awe as he seemed so much older than what he looked like. He had risked his own health for some strangers. I gripped my hands into fists and asked him why he had save us when he didn't even know us. His answer shocked me as he simply said "_ _Do I need a reason to save someone in trouble?If so then simply because you're my classmate means I will do my best to protect you._ _" It was then that I realized that i wanted to be his friend and with my clumsy luck I ended up falling down the stairs only to be caught by Ulquiorra and right there I asked him if he wanted to be friends. He looked at me with an unreadable expression as if he expected me to take back what I said. When he knew I wouldn't I saw that ghost of a smile again before he nodded, turned and walked back into the classroom._

 _After that day I began eating lunch with him almost everyday for a month straight before Saru and Risa asked why I was sitting with the "weirdo, quiet boy." I simply dragged them over and made them have lunch with us. I told them about the incident and after getting to know the quiet boy they realized that Ulquiorra wasn't a weirdo, just a polite quiet boy. One day after school I finally managed to convince Ulquiorra to join my family for dinner. Introducing Ulquiorra to Mikan was very amusing for as soon as Mikan saw the boy her face lit up like a christmas tree I won't say I'm an expert on females since I'm actually pretty bad with them but I can easily tell my sister had a crush on him. I would later tease her relentlessly about her new crush~. Anyway convincing my parents to let him stay for dinner was way easier than I thought although I shouldn't be surprised since they wanted him over just as much if not more than I did. Ulquiorra was painfully polite and that just made my mom go fangirl and bother my dad and I about why we couldn't be more like Ulquiorra. I swear I saw his eye gleam mischieviously but with his impassive expression I brushed that thought away. When Ulquiorra complimented my mom on the food she gushed at how 'cute' he was before telling him that Mikan helped her out a lot, and that she cooked the rice. Ulquiorra turned and thanked Mikan for the meal as well and Mikan's face lit up like a christmas tree which brought a cheshire cat grin to both My mom's and my own face. My dad on the other hand cried out in Anguish that his 'baby girl' was growing up to fast. Dinner passed relatively peaceful and we all walked Ulquiorra to the door. After saying our farewells and another spell of embarrassment and teasing on Mikan's full face blush My dad drove Ulquiorra to the orphanage to explain why the boy was so late._

 _-Flashback End!-_

( **THIRD PERSON P.O.V)**

Remembering that day brought a smile to Rito's face as he finished setting the table before Mikan walked in masterfully balancing three plates, one in each hand and the last on her outstretched right arm. She easily sat each plate in their respective spot before we both sat down to talk about trivial things for a few minutes before the doorbell rung. Just before Mikan can run to the door already knowing who it is Rito raised his hand to stop her. He then got up and made his way to the door. Opening the door Rito was not disappointed to see one of his best friends standing there in glasses and the school uniform which consisted of a short sleeve white button up shirt to keep them cool in the summertime weather, green khaki pants, and black slacks. His skin tone was still slightly pale but nothing that would make him stick out like a sore thumb. His facial expression set to his normal orbs meet Golden brown before they both nod at eachother.

"Goodmorning Yuuki-kun, We shall depart after breakfast." Ulquiorra spoke calmly as usual before they both made their way into the living room, Mikan got up and greeted Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra gave the girl a ghost of a smile. "Goodmorning Mikan-san. The breakfast smells delicious as always." Cue Mikan's blush that as the years went by she learned to control it to a minimum as she thanked him. Breakfast was peaceful as Rito and Mikan did most of the talking where Ulquiorra would put his input only when needed. As everyone finished breakfast Ulquiorra offered to do the dishes and before either sibling could reply he skillfully grabbed the plates into a perfect stack with the utensils on top and made his way into the kitchen to do the dishes. While he was doing the dishes I fixed myself so I wouldnt walk out the house looking like a slob. After everyone was ready we all headed out with Rito Locking the door before catching up with his sister and bestfriend. The three walked together and two thirds of them were talking animatedly about anything while the third only spoke when needed arriving at the middle school the two boys bid farewell to the female. The boys continued their path to the High School. Walking into Sainan High school grounds both boys stopped and waited to hear the sound of their other best friend. They didn't have to wait long.

"YOOO RITO, ULQUIORRA! WAIT UP!" both boys were sure the whole school heard the loud male voice as both turned in the direction of the sound. Rito gained a smile on his face while Ulquiorra remained impassive before a cloud of dust surrounded the two boys, as the dust cleared a third boy was revealed wearing the same uniform as the two other boys. He has black spiky hair, matching eyes and was the same height as Ulquiorra with a slightly thinner build. He gave both boys a big thumbs up and a cheesy grin where the light seemed to shine off his teeth. Both boys deadpanned while holding up two signs, one with a '6' and the other with a '6.5' written on them. Seeing the signs the black haired boy slumped as a black cloud appeared over his head. Anime styled tears ran down his face. "Damnit, I thought I had it that time!" The boy sulked.

"Must you be so loud this early Saruyama-san?" Ulquiorra questioned the boy, Saruyama Kenichi was his name. The third person in their little 'Tri-ad'. Ulquiorra sighed to himself as he turned from the two boys and began his path into the building. Both boys caught up to their friend and made their way into the classroom.

Reaching the classroom Ulquiorra opened the door to their shared homeroom. Ulquiorra suddenly sidestepped a yellow and black pair of blurs as they tried to latch onto him. They didn't stop there as they began an onslaught of attempted grapple attacks, all of which Ulquiorra easily dodged before grabbing a newspaper off of a teacher who held it out for him, as if he expected this to happen, and whacked both blurs on the heads effectively stopping them as both forms dropped to the ground holding their heads in pain. No one seemed to bat an eye at what just happened proving that this may have been a daily occurrence. Unsurprisingly enough Ulquiorra kept his impassive expression on throughout the whole ordeal.

The yellow and black blurs were revealed to be two attractive females, one with blonde hair and tall stature with a curvy figure and plump breasts. The other was a brunette with a shorter stature, curvy figure and plump breasts wearing square glasses. These two were Momioka Risa and Sawada Mio, Two of the schools most perverted females. While they usually targeted females to molest Ulquiorra was possibly the only male they wished to feel up on after the first and only time they got the drop on him, after they felt his little soldier they nearly tried to rape him but his was able to escape their grasps. It is believed to be the only time anyone has ever saw a flustered/embarrassed Ulquiorra ever. Risa proclaimed to the world over and over how she wanted Ulquiorra to ravage her body and while she wasn't as bold as Risa, Mio was also adamant about getting a piece of Ulquiorra which led the two girls into the same predicament as always.

Ulquiorra sighed as the chaos subsided. He helped the two girls up since besides their perverted tendencies they were wonderful friends of his. "Sawada-san, Momioka-san must we always go through this same routine?" Ulquiorra stared at them calmly although something in his gaze seemed to make the girls feel small which in turn sent pleasurable shivers down their spines.

"Mou~! We wouldn't have to do this if you would just take us and ravage us with this gift of God that you possess Ulqui-kun!" Risa said sensually as she draped her arms around his neck and press her impressive bust against his chest. He looked to his right when he felt his arm get enveloped in between another set of impressive breasts, seeing Mio eyed him hungrily as she nodded agreeing with Risa. Had he been any lesser man he would've succumbed to his primal lust and taken the two right here and now, but he was Ulquiorra-mother fucking- Cifer for a reason. With skill only seen by a master he easily removed himself from their grasp and made way to his seat behind Rito who sat down during the whole ordeal. What was different was that Rito had a far off look and a massive blush on his face. Ulquiorra would've shaken his head had he been anyone else, since he wasn't he just looked to where the boy was staring at, Sairenji Haruna-san, she was quite the beauty amongst his fellow classmates especially Rito, she was a little shorter than Rito with a curvaceous figure an impressive bust which she hid under under modest clothing. She was someone who had Ulquiorra's respect and Rito's heart . He sighed again as he knew his best friend was way too scared to talk to her, It wasn't without reason though as every time the boy tried something obscene would happen and prevent it unless Ulquiorra forced Rito through the obstacle. Ulquiorra decided to ignore his fantasizing friend and make his way to his seat, when he sat down he felt someone looking at him, he lifted his head in the direction of the onlooker to see Haruna turn her head away from him.

Classes went on without much fuss before lunch rolled around. Ulquiorra and Rito made their way down to the cafeteria to grab drinks for their lunch. Walking into the cafeteria Ulquiorra made his way to his favorite vending machine before noticing Rito had frozen on the spot. Ulquiorra knew why as bent over infront of them was none other than Sairenji Haruna who was getting herself a drink. Her plump rear elevated and facing them giving both boys a nice show. While Rito was in a full body blush and about to freak out Ulquiorra had the faintest pink adorning his features. Before Rito could flip out Ulquiorra cleared his throat getting the attention of the unsuspecting woman. Haruna turned to see the two boys, knowing she was bent over and judging by the flush adorning Rito's face, she could've sworn she saw a slight flush on Ulquiorra's face but she wasn't sure, brought a bright blush to her own features as she eeped, apologizing for flashing them like that repeatedly. Rito began his own little episode of apologizing. Unnoticed to either of them this brought a small smile onto the normally impassive boy's face. He went to go grab his and Rito's drink and walk back before putting both cool drinks on their foreheads stopping them from making fools of themselves. They both stopped with and embarrassed 'Thanks/thank you' being muttered from them. The three then made their way back to the classroom to enjoy their lunch. With Ulquiorra taking point the other two were behind him. Rito kept stealing glances at his crush before he noticed something that nearly broke his heart. Haruna kept stealing glances at the back of Ulquiorra, a faint blush adorning her features. Rito wanted to clench his hand into a fist but he knew his best friend wasn't interested in Haruna, and if he was completely honest with himself he would be glad if he didn't get her that he could trust Ulquiorra with her. He came back to his senses when he felt himself be pulled to the forefront before the classroom door was open and he was tackle glomped by the perverted duo. He sighed as he felt their weight leave his body as Ulquiorra helped them all up. The two women decided to go for an easier target and appeared behind Haruna, getting a great feel on the woman's bust. Seeing the girls molest Haruna brought a full body blush to Rito before he rocketed back with a nosebleed. Ulquiorra on the other hand simply sighed before pulling out his handy newspaper roll and whacked the perverted duo on the head making them stop their assault on Haruna who was as red as a tomato.

"Are you alright Sairenji-chan." There were few people Ulquiorra trusted enough to put an affection suffix to their name or called them by their given name. Mikan, Rito, Saruyama, Risa and Mio, along with one of his other friends who he hasn't seen yet today. Hearing Ulquiorra address her made Haruna jump as she wasn't paying much attention. "Ah.. I-I'm fine Ulquiorra-kun... ano... is Yuuki-kun alright?" This caused Ulquiorra to look at his passed out bestfriend and sigh before nodding and rounding up the three unconscious students and take them into class,no one seemed to be surprised that Ulquiorra could easily carry three people or that he was carrying three people to their seats before taking his own and enjoying his lunch as he listened to Saruyama and Sairenji talk to one another, Saru may be a pervert but like Ulquiorra he knew that Sairenji was off limits as their best friend has a massive crush on her.

A few minutes later they were joined by the others who all talked animatedly while Ulquiorra remained quiet not really paying attention to the discussion going on. The lunch bell rang and everyone put their bento's away and cleaned up before moving to their seats as the teacher walked in and began the lesson. School flew by relatively fast before the final bell rang and the students cheered before moving to their lockers to get their stuff to go home, hang out with friends, get ready for cleaning duty or get ready for club activities. Ulquiorra was at his locker getting his gear for club when Rito and Saru walked up to him.

"Hey Ulquiorra, do you want to hang out with us and the girls today, we're going to the ice-cream parlor." Rito asked, Ulquiorra shook his head before closing his locker and slinging his bag over his shoulder. "I apologize Yuuki-kun but I have Kendo practice today so I must decline." This made Rito and Saru frown and sigh. "Aww, C'mon man you're like number 1 in our prefecture already no one can beat you- ohhhhhh I get it you're going to spend time with your stalker huuuuhhhhh~? Aww Ulquiorra I envy you my quiet friend. The ladies practically, and literally, throw themselves at you. What's your secret?" Saru practically begged near the end of his rant as he dived at Ulquiorra to grip his jacket when suddenly he was whacked on the head by a kendo sword. Rin Kujou, a brunette with long hair tied into a ponytail wearing the female version of the school uniform was in between the fallen Saru and Ulquiorra. She was almost as tall as Ulquiorra with an even bigger bust than Risa and a more mature feminine figure. She put away her Kendo sword before spinning on her heel and smiling at Ulquiorra.

"Are you ready for practice Ulquiorra-kun~!" She couldn't help but get excited to be in the presence of the only male to earn her respect. Ulquiorra simply nodded knowing Saru was able to shake off a hit like that as he was used to it. Rito laughed nervously as he lifted Saru up and waved bye to Ulquiorra and walked away. Ulquiorra looked at the woman before turning and walking away.

"You really didn't have to knock Saruyama-kun out Kujou-senpai." Ulquiorra said off handedly as the two made their way to the Kendo club room to be met with ten other people, 4 females and 6 males. when the females were sparring with each other while the male's were stretching. Rin's features shifted into an insanely wide Cheshire grin as she went to go change. Ulquiorra simply shrugged his shoulders before going to change as well. He emerged a few moments later to see Rin facing off against Yamada-san, a dedicated Kendo practitioner who was able to give Rin a run for her money, while the others were in their own sparring match, the girls faced off against the guys except possibly the only girl who could match against Rin in skill and strength. Her name is Asahina Himeko, she is the same height as Rin, light blue hair reaching down to her shoulders tied into a ponytail, like Rin she also has a mature figure and also a Third year student. She turned to looked at Ulquiorra before getting up from her sitting position and walked over to him.

"Ah, Ulquiorra-Taicho, I request a spar with you to test my improvements." Ulquiorra looked at the girl to see the determination burning brightly in her eyes. He blinked owlishly as he fought down his shock of seeing such eyes for such a trivial request but who was he to deny such determination. He nodded and made his way to one of the vacant mats in the room. He sat on his knees before putting on the helmet, and gloves. He waited for Asahina to do the same before they, in sync with each other, grabbed their bokken and stood before shifting into the basic Kendo stance.

"Let's have a great sparring match Taicho!" Asahina proclaimed excitedly as Ulquiorra simply nodded his head

"One..." Both combatants bent their knees

" _Two_..." Both combatants moved their non-dominant feet back

" _ **THREE!"**_

 _ **AND CUT!**_

 _ **Hehe sorry for the cliffhanger but I really wanted to get the ball rolling on this story! As you can see here this story will have a bunch of curves from the To Love Ru cannon but like I said I will try to stay close to it. And yes Ulquiorra will be the main character but I will fluctuate the spotlight between our heroes!**_

 _ **I have a question for you all though, actually a couple requests but the main one will be this. Seeing as To love Ru is a Harem manga/anime should Ulquiorra get a Harem or just a pairing?! If so leave suggestions but remember, nothing is definite yet so anything can happen but your suggestions will play a big part. Oh yeah and if you call for a pairing or harem for Rito MIKAN IS NOT AN ELIGIBLE CANDIDATE! PERIOD!**_

 _ **Anyways. Thank you and please Review and let me know what you think so far!**_

 _ **Blaze The Blasian Signing Out!**_


	2. Enter Lala-hime and chaos x9000

**AN:** **Ok guys so far I've gotten a lot of positive reviews but not really any feedback on who should be with who except the usual Haruna x Rito pairing. Like I said in the last chapter nothing is set in stone yet but I will take all suggestions into consideration when I make the final choice, until then I have two polls open, One for Rito's pairing and the other for Ulquiorra's pairing. The polls are in my profile so be sure to check that out.**

 **Thanks for listening to me rant Now for the Disclaimer!**

 **Blaze The Blasian does not own The To Love Ru or Bleach series. They are owned by Saki Hasemi-san and Tite Kubo-san respectively** **.**

 **On with the story!**

 _ **Chapter 2:**_ **Enter Lala-hime! Chaos levels over 9000!**

*Thwack*

*Crack*

The two combatants sprung backwards from each other before moving back into strike. They've been trading blows for about 3 minutes now and neither were getting any hits in. Asahina was no fool and knew that while she may be trying to get a hit in on her Taicho that Ulquiorra wasn't trying and simply kept on the defensive as if he were simply testing her. Normally that would make people angry and lash out to prove themselves but she knew that was exactly what Ulquiorra-taicho wanted, she'll be damned if she let her emotions cloud her judgement. With another lunge she aimed to get a wrist shot on her captain. To her shock, not that Ulquiorra pulled his shinai back to block her strike, but that he in turn lunged and got a gut shot at her. She grunted as while the armor may have taken the brunt of the attack she still felt the shockwave of the strike. She stumbled backwards, gripping the right side of her stomach.

"Migi-do!" While Ulquiorra's voice was calm and low it carried as if it were exclaimed as in a normal match. Ulquiorra knew that his initial plan wouldn't work as Asahina was one of his more skilled team members. Deciding the time for play was over he went on the offensive. In Asahina's attempt to strike at his wrist he saw an opening to strike her stomach so he took it. After his strike he moved back into his initial position as he waited for Asahina to recover from the strike. Once he saw her get back into her position he decided that he would now take the offensive so he lunged for another gut shot. Asahina was barely able to react and block his strike. Seeing that he now forced her into the defensive he continued a restrained onslaught of strikes that she was able to block. He stepped back to allow his opponent a moment to rest and gather her wits. While he knew that he could easily win this match he wanted to push Asahina to her limits and make her advance past her current skill level. Usually he would let Rin push the girl but since they were equally skilled he knew she would need a push from someone far stronger to give her the boost that she truly needed.

Asahina was able to calm her breathing after a few seconds. Even if this were just a simple spar, she was thankful that her Taicho was able to push her so far. "I won't give up Taicho so don't count on it! HAAAH." She lunged forward at Ulquiorra this time going for a throat strike. Ulquiorra simply deflected the strike before going in for a wrist strike that would've connected had Asahina not duck and lean in for a gut strike. Ulquiorra blocked the gut shot easily enough but behind his helmet mask Ulquiorra had an amused smirk on his face. It seemed that Ulquiorra was enjoying this spar as he knew Asahina was strong, skillful, and spontaneous. It reminded him of his final opponent before he woke up in the wreckage. So deep into his thoughts he didn't know what happened until he felt a strike on the middle of his headgear.

"MEN!" Asahina cried out. All spars stopped as everyone knew who Asahina was facing. The utter shock can clearly be seen on everyone's face, even Asahina was shocked even though the excited grin can be _felt_ from behind her headgear. " _No way...I-i/she-she did it?! I/she got a hit in on Ulquiorra-taicho?! th-thats incredible/impossible._ " Asahina felt so proud of herself and even through everyone's shock, they all knew she had done the previously thought impossible. Therefore they couldn't help but be proud/envious at the same time. Ulquiorra, behind his headgear had a proud look on his face, even if he were distracted it was pretty impressive that his teammate was able to get a hit in on him. It showed great improvement on her part. He knew that if she kept improving she may be able to give even him a run for his money as long as he held back.

"I'm impressed Asahina-san... you have improved so much in the short time that I've been your captain shows you have the skills, and determination to go far in this style of swordsmanship. I applaud you but it seems we must finish this spar. How about it, one last go.." If everyone was shocked before than they might as well have just had their minds fucked ten times over. Ulquiorra never spoke so much, sure he praised his team but he never gave them a speech. Asahina on the other hand felt her whole face heat up at such praise from her captain. Her embarrassment soon turned into deviousness as she knew she could hold this over Rin who she knew had a massive crush on their captain. Her captain's final words finally kicked in as she nodded to show she agreed. Both combatants moved into their initial position and stances.

"One..." Both combatants bent their knees

"Two..." Both combatants moved their non-dominant feet back

"Three!" They lunged one more time at eachother. Asahina aimed to get another head shot on her captain. Ulquiorra pulled his shinai back to block her strike, then in turn lunged and got a gut shot at her. She grunted as she felt the shockwave of the strike. This time it felt like she didn't even have the armor on and she just took a full swing blow from a metal bat swung by a big burly looking delinquent. She stumbled backwards, gripping the right side of her stomach. " _Da-dammit all... Taicho is too strong... He-he doesn't even look winded at all!... is this the stre-strength of Japan's elites in Kendo? No... it feels like he's in a league all on his own...wh-what is he doing?_ "Asahina was interrupted from her thoughts when Ulquiorra began walking towards her. As he got closer he began taking off his Kendo armor. Underneath he wore a white shirt with two long coattails and white puffy pants and black combat boots. ( **AN: Yes his Espada clothing** ) He took off his shirt revealing to everyone his fit form, while he wasn't a bodybuilder he wasn't frail or skinny either. ( **AN:** **Think of Grimmjow's build** ) Seeing his naked upper torso brought a full on face blush from Asahina who was glad her helmet had a face mask to hide said blush. Now while she didn't see her captain in the romantic sort of way she wasn't afraid to admit that she liked what she saw... alot. He then lifted her up bridal style and carried her to the infirmary.

- _The Infirmary_ -

Ulquiorra walked in with a red faced Asahina who had at some point took her helmet off because the heat was getting to her. A mature woman approached the two. The woman had short red hair that reached to the tip of her chin. A full bust and curvaceous figure that made his female classmate and teammates look like children. Her beauty was enough to make Ulquiorra nervous. He hadn't seen a beauty like her since his Espada days with Nel-san, Tia-san, and... Inoue Orihime-chan... that last name made him feel numb before he recomposed himself.

"Mikado-sensei... my teammate here got injured and exhausted herself...I.. may have taken our spar too far. May I leave her in your care?" Ulquiorra asked the beautiful nurse. The nurse simply nodded so he laid the woman down on the bed before making his leave. Before he could reach the door though he felt the bust that he knew belonged to the nurse press against his back and two soft hands made themselves known as they explored his naked torso. As a master of keeping his emotions in check he felt ashamed of himself as he felt his face heat up knowing the nurse, or sometimes his boss when he would help her out in the infirmary, was once again feeling him up.

"Mou~ Ulquiorra-kun were you gonna leave your sensei so _Hot and Bothered_ after showing off such a treat as your body." Let it be known that Ulquiorra tried his hardest to stay composed but hearing his sensei whisper so suggestively in his ears sent a pleasurable shiver down his spine and he almost said fuck it and let out his inner hormones but as if Kami-sama was shining down on him he found the resolve to easily remove himself from Mikado's grasp and compose himself. "I must apologize sensei but I should be on my way. Practice is almost over and I should be heading home." Moving at speeds comparable to his _Sonido_ Ulquiorra quickly left the infirmary and made his way back to the Kendo club room. He sighed in relief as he changed back into his school uniform and grabbed his school and Kendo bags before locking up the club room seeing as everyone else already left and cleaned up somehow.

He made to head home, on his path home he was walking passed the Yuki residence when he stopped suddenly as he felt an unknown energy signature that was clearly above that of the humans of this world. Somehow he knew though that Yuuki-kun was somehow involved with this weird signature.

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH?" Yep. Yuki-kun's embarrassed screams told Ulquiorra that something weird had happened to Yuki-kun. With a sigh as he knew there was no imminent danger he calmly walked to the Yuki residence. He stopped right outside the door as he heard another shocked scream that he knew belonged to Mikan-san, before kneeling down and grabbing the spare key that was kept for him under their welcome matt. He unlocked and opened the door before putting the key back and entered the house. He took off his school shoes and put on a spare pair of slippers before making his way to the bathroom where he sensed the others when he saw something that made him blink in shock.

There infront of him was a shocked and embarrassed Rito and a frozen in shock Mikan looking at a naked pink haired female. The strangest thing about the female was the black spade tail swaying wistfully behind her. He blinked owlishly as he tried to assess the situation at hand. Yuuki Rito was naked in his bath with both hands somehow feeling up on a mysterious new woman who was also naked and simply had a clueless happy look with her head tilted to the side and her spade-end tail swaying behind her. A little bit in front of himself was a frozen in shock Mikan with her jaw figuratively fallen to the floor. Had he been any idiot who was used to such situations he would've laughed at the hilarity of this whole situation. Seeing that he was not Ulquiorra simply sighed and cleared his throat to let his presence be known. This caused everyone to look in his direction when a sequence of events happened that would've cause anyone to sweatdrop.

Rito was the first to get out of his shock to see Ulquiorra standing in the doorway of his bathroom. Not caring if he flashed Mikan he made for a mad dash to hide himself behind the unbreakable wall that was his best friend. Or at least that's what he had planned. The second he stepped out of the tub he slipped on a peculiarly placed bar of soap, reaching for anything to catch himself on he ended up grabbing the pink haired girls tail. Grabbing the tail must've done something because he heard a low mewl from the girl that caught her off guard thus bring her down with him. Unfortunately they kept sliding until they connected with Mikan who hadn't been able to react in time putting everyone in a peculiar situation with the pink haired girl sitting on Rito's face and Mikan face planted onto his crotch. They somehow ended up right in front of Ulquiorra who simply sighed at the impossibility of it all and removed Mikan from Rito's crotch and the pink haired girl from Rito's face. He stepped over Rito and grabbed two towels. He tossed one to the pink haired girl and the other to Rito.

"Make yourselves decent then come to the living room so we can figure out what just happened." Ulquiorra's voice had an underlying command tone to it that sent a shiver down everyone who heard it. A pleasurable shiver for Mikan and the pink haired girl and a fearful one for Rito. Rito then ran to his room and Mikan lead the pink haired girl to her mother's room to let her borrow some clothes.

The tension in the living room was so thick Mikan could've sworn she could it with a knife. Ulquiorra sat at one end of the large dinner table sipping on some tea while the others either took quick sips, stared embarrassedly at it, or just left it alone. Mikan, not being able to take the silence asked the big question on everyone's mind to the pink haired girl.

"Ok, who the hell are you and how'd you end up in my brother's bath?!" Ah Mikan, the cute little fire spirit. Ever so blunt but so cute at it no one could get mad at her for it. The pink haired girl wither didn't feel the tension behind the question or skillfully ignored it. Ulquiorra had a feeling it was the former in this case. Everyone, sans Ulquiorra who had his eyes closed as he sipped on the tea, stared at the pink haired girl expectedly awaiting her answer.

"Ahn~ Gomen, My name is Lala Deviluke. I derive from the planet Deviluke, I suppose I am what you humans would call an alien." The pink haired girl, newly dubbed Lala, introduced herself to everyone at the table. Despite her initial air-headedness she seemed like quite the intelligent life form. She studied each person at the table for their reaction. Unsurprisingly to her she noticed the two siblings gawking at her in disbelief, it did come as a shock however that the other male didn't even flinch at her proclamation, did he believe her so easily? She figured she may have to prove herself to the others if they were to believe her. She stared intently at the raven haired boy. Why did he believe her so wholeheartedly?

"Ulquiorra you actually believe her?" Huh? It seemed the orange haired boy, Rito she remembered, asked the unspoken question. "Yuuki-kun, you're an accident closet pervert who can get himself into the strangest situations. Meeting an alien girl isn't as farfetched for you as many would think." Lala and Mikan couldn't help but giggle at the poor boy's expense, Again Lala found herself intrigued by this... enigma. "If you still question why I believe her her tail is a dead giveaway as few to no human have tail and even fewer have shapes such as her own.

"It could just be cosplay." Rito argued the raven haired boy. "The tail sways in a natural way such as an animal's own tail. No cosplay prop could have such a natural flow to them. It would also explain her sudden appearance and her odd watch." This caught everyone's attention and cause them all to be shocked. Lala because she thought she had her watch hidden under the sleeve and the Yuuki siblings because they didn't see it before.

"Ho-how did you-/ When you stuck your... interesting pose I noticed the shine reflected but the light in the room." Lala started to stammer out before Ulquiorra interrupted her and explained which shocked Lala even more since she knew he had to have been just walking into the chaos when she cheered for her successful escape. How had he spotted that so quickly?

"Oh. speaking of that you said something like 'Escape success' What did you mean by that?" Rito asked the pink haired alien girl. "Oh that's simple. I was being chased and I used this." Lala pulled the sleeve down to reveal the watch like thing Ulquiorra had mentioned. It was silver with a goat's skull on it. "This is Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun. My transportation watch. If no coordinates are input it will teleport the user to a random location. I just so happen to land into your bath Rito-kun." Lala exclaimed cheerfully. Rito gave Lala a deadpan stare and asked another question. "Then why were you naked?" Lala answered without missing a beat. "Oh that's because Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun only teleports living organisms." Both Yuuki siblings stared at her in disbelief before Mikan spoke up for the first time in awhile.

"So non-living objects such as clothes- Do not get teleported that is correct." Lala finished for Mikan who still had a look of shock, not at the information but at the fact that she was taking this all in stride. "Ugh, this is too much and we have school tomorrow. I'm going to head to bed. Ulquiorra, since I have a feeling that you'll be staying anyway feel free to use the bath and guest room." Ulquiorra simply nodded before turning to Lala. "It is getting pretty late so you may stay for the night. Mikan is it alright if she sleeps in your room with you? If not I will take the couch." This shocked Lala, why would a stranger willingly give up a bed for another stranger?

"Ah, no need Ulquiorra-kun, sure Lala-san can sleep in my room with me tonight." Mikan told Ulquiorra who simply nodded before everyone decided to turn in for the night, or they would have had it not been for the sudden robot who flew in from the window effectively making it shatter upon impact before it tried to fly to Lala, although it failed to notice the obstacle that came in the form of onr Yuuki Rito. Before the robot could impact with the human boy it felt itself being grabbed, swung it around and was held out right in front of it's mistress. "Ah. Peke?!/Lala-sama?!" The robot and girl exclaimed before embracing eachother. "Peke? How'd you escape? Were you followed?" Lala asked the robot who shook his head indicating that he was not being followed as far as he knew.

"Ah, Lala... What is that?" Rito spoke up as he blinked owlishly at the robot. "Oh! This is Peke, my costume bot~! Here let's show them. Peke transform~!" "Hai Lala-sama!" Peke sat on top of Lala's head before it began to glow before Lala was covered in a blinding light that made the Yuuki siblings cover their eyes with their arms and Ulquiorra to simply close his eyes. When the light died down everyone opened their eyes only for Rito to get a massive blush on his face, Mikan's jaw figuratively fell to the ground once again and Ulquiorra blinked owlishly. There in front of the three was Lala now in a form fitting white...suit? clothing?... complete with Peke's head on her own.

Ulquiorra simply shook his head. Today was interesting to say the least. Somehow chaos started again when Rito chose to stand up and get a closer look. Somehow Rito slipped on his pillow causing him to stumble onto Lala bringing her down with him. This scared the robot forcing it to end it's transformation leaving Lala in the Yuuki sibling's mother's nightgown which left little to the imagination. Rito's hands somehow managed to get a grasp of Lala's full bust causing the alien girl to moan aloud before whispering 'ecchi Rito-kun' causing Rito to spring up with speeds comparable to his own Sonido and sputter out apologies to the Alien girl with a bright red face which only made Lala giggle in amusement before getting up.

Mikan having enough of this whole thing told everyone it might be a good time to turn in for the night which everyone agreed to. Mikan led Lala to her room and Rito went to his room while Ulquiorra told them that he would clean up their mess before turning in himself. This lead to the others offering their help, even Lala which made Ulquiorra blink in confusion before quickly regaining himself and dismissed everyone stating that they needed the rest more than himself, especially Lala who tried to deny but couldn't stop herself from Yawning which sounded oddly cute to Ulquiorra although he'd never admit it. They all relented when it was clear Ulquiorra wasn't going to budge in his decision so they all went upstairs to bed. Ulquiorra began to straighten up the living room, after he was done with that he went to the bathroom to give it a good cleaning.

*Crash!*

*Thud* *Thud*

Ulquiorra stopped cleaning as he heard a window shatter, judging from the sound he figured it came from Rito's room. A horrible feeling made itself known in his gut before he vanished in a Sonido. He reappeared in Rito's room just in time to catch the fist of a giant male wearing a black suit that was aimed at the boy behind him. Ulquiorra mentally scoffed as he had felt gillian's with a stronger punch than this alien. He says alien because he noticed the man had a horn on his head. He quickly scanned the room using everyone's shock to his advantage, he noticed Rito in front of Lala as if to protect her and he noticed a second alien in a black suit a little ways behind the first male. The alien male grunted before jumping back next to his partner and glared at Ulquiorra.

"Where did you come from human? Argh it matters not, please move out of the way we only wish to take Lala-sama back with us. Her father misses her dearly." The second alien male spoke diplomatically while his partner was shaking his hand as it felt like he had punched a reinforced steel wall.

Ulquiorra simply stared at the two before lowering his hand from its previous elevated position to lazily rest at his side. "I must apologize. Judging from Deviluke-sama's wariness of you two I must conclude that either you two are not who you say you are... or that she has no wish to return to her father anytime soon. Therefore I cannot allow you to take her. Also judging by the way you were going to attack Yuuki-kun I deem you a threat to their safety." Ulquiorra suddenly vanished from his previous spot in front of Rito and Lala before reappearing in mid-air in front of the grunt who's fist he blocked moments earlier. "Therefore I cannot allow you to be here any longer." With that said Ulquiorra hit the grunt directly in the face with a kick that had sent him flying out of the window they had previously crashed through as to keep from causing anymore damage. The other grunt was too shocked by Ulquiorra's speed and the fact that he was able to easily dispatch of his partner.

"Argh you brat!" The grunt bellowed before lunging for Ulquiorra in hopes to capture him then knock him out. Ulquiorra had no wish to be knocked out so he easily dodge the man's lunge before delivering another kick to the male's gut that had also send him flying out the same window as his partner. While this was going on the two other occupants of the room had different expressions. Rito had a huge shit eating grin on his face as he knew if anyone could beat those two men-in-black looking grunts that it would be Ulquiorra while Lala was in shock that an earthling was able to _easily_ dispatch two of her Papa's men. She knew they were no pushover and for Ulquiorra to easily send them flying meant there was definitely more than meets the eye when it came to this man. A soft pink tint adorned her cheeks as she had watch it all happen before her. She was the daughter of a powerful Alien warrior and she respected strength greatly therefore Ulquiorra had caught her attention.

"Damnit, I don't know why but I have a feeling that they'll be back, it's not safe here and I won't let anyone get hurt. Come one Lala we have to go." Before anyone could react Rito grabbed Lala's hand and jumped out the window landing on a nearby roof before setting off in a sprint to get to somewhere away from the others so that if those two did come back they wouldn't be putting anyone else in danger. For some reason something stirred in Lala, this boy would go so far for someone he didn't even know.

"What happened in here?!" Before Ulquiorra could pursue the two he heard Mikan's voice shout out from behind him. He turned to see a stunned scared Mikan. Ulquiorra then explained the situation and told Mikan to just go back to sleep and that he'll recover her brother and their new estranged friend. Ulquiorra was about to start his pursuit when he suddenly felt the need to grab something he hadn't used in years.

-With Rito and Lala-

Rito finally stopped running when they reached the park near the edge of town. He collapsed to his knees as even with working out with his best friends he was still out of breath from his vast sprint across town. Lala on the other hand was only slightly winded but otherwise just fine.

"Haa...Haa... Today had really gone to shit huh? It was just another normal day until tonight." Hearing Rito say that mad Lala feel sad/hurt/guilty seeing that her appearance had caused nothing but trouble for the human boy. "But ya know... somehow I'm having a blast." Rito finished with a grin that shocked Lala to her core. He... wasn't mad? But why? She had done nothing but cause trouble. As if he had somehow read her mind Rito gave Lala a comforting grin. "Hey what's life without a little change in plans right?" Lala couldn't help the happy tears from trickling down her cheeks before she leapt at Rito enveloping him in a bone crushing hug that Rito somehow felt little pain in.

Lala would have continued to hug the poor boy had they not heard heavy footsteps approach them. Both boy and girl turned to see a male with white hair that reaches down to his shoulders wearing odd armor complete with a cape and a sword strapped to his side to make him look like a knight. Lala seemed to pale at this new appearance and that caused Rito to also pale knowing that if Lala was scared then he would be fucked ten times over. Why did he leave without Ulquiorra again?

-With Ulquiorra-

Ulquiorra stepped into his apartment to see a sheathed blade hung on his wall. He approached the blade that he hadn't used in what felt like a lifetime. Getting closer to the blade Ulquiorra couldn't help but feel nervous at using the blade once blade seemed to be shaking in anticipation of Ulquiorra taking it once again. Getting closer Ulquiorra could swear he heard giggling come from the blade.

"It has been a long time... hasn't it... Murcielago?" Ulquiorra could practically feel the excitement from his blade. Ulquiorra grabbed the blade by the hilt before he was swamped by memories from his past.

- _Flashback!-_

 _"There are two rules we espada must abide by in Las Noches." Ulquiorra spoke looking at a battered Orange haired male wearing a white mask with red claw marks on it. The male was wearing a black torn up shirt with long coattails and matching black pants and black combat boots. Ulquiorra was wearing the white contrast of the orange haired male, except his only had a tear large enough to see a gaping hole where the base of his neck meeting his torso is and a black number 4 tattooed where his heart would be. The orange haired male seemed to stare in shock at Ulquiorra as he spoke._

 _'The first being that no Espada can use a_ _Gran Rey Cero_ _, the second being that no Espada of the rank of 4 or above are allowed to release their sword in Las Noches. Both are powerful enough to bring about Las Noches' end." Ulquiorra then pointed his blade down at the orange haired male. "Kurosaki Ichigo, you have proven your worth as my opponent but you have not seen the depths of my power... allow me to enlighten you." The newly dubbed Ichigo stared up in shock as he felt Ulquiorra's already powerful Reiatsu skyrocket before he spoke two words that will forever be engraved in his memory._

 _"Enclose... Murcielago" With that said Ulquiorra's reiatsu exploded outwardly in a show that rained down on Ichigo and even those below Las Noches' canopy could feel the reiatsu as many battles stopped to simply marvel at the show of power. Many Arrancar quickly noted the power to be of a released Espada. Elsewhere an orange haired female beauty comparable to that of Mikado-sensei wearing Arrancar clothing suddenly clasped her hands into a prayer form as she feared for her friends life. Next to her stood a blue haired male wearing white clothing with a blue energy bow formed in his hand. He gripped the other in a fist as he felt the overwhelming power. He looked to the orange haired female._

 _"Orihime...Don't worry... Ichigo will defeat him and we will take you home.." The orange haired female seemed to relax hearing her friend's words but the power they felt still left her in worry. "I hope so... I really do... Ishida-kun.." The male gripped his hand again and hoped that their friend wouldn't make him out to be a liar as he too felt worry at the reiatsu._

- _Flashback end!_ -

Ulquiorra stared at the blade in his hand. He wished he wouldn't have to use this blade... but if he must he will.. to protect his friends. Ulquiorra turned around and made his way to leave his apartment. His blade strapped to his waist. When he stepped outside his door he disappeared in a Sonido towards where he felt Rito and Lala's signatures along with a new one even more powerful than Lala's.

-With Rito and Lala a few minutes earlier-

" _Damnit, What am I gonna do, what can I do? This guy looks like he means business._ " Rito mentally cursed himself as he found himself staring at the Knight who was casually approaching the two. Rito pulled Lala behind him as he knew that he should atleast try to protect her since he did drag her out of their house in the first place even if this whole mess is her fault.

"Ri-Rito-kun what're you doing?" Lala asked shocked that once again Rito was willing to risk his life for her. "Well You are my guest and Like Ulquiorra said you don't look like you want to go with them so they have no right to force you. I might not be as strong as him but I will still protect you with all I've got!" The way Rito spoke and the determination in his eyes even stunned the approaching knight who momentarily stopped in his stride. Lala on the other hand couldn't stop the blush from spreading on her face.

The Knight simply grunted before continuing, stopping just a few feet from the two. "Human boy. I ask you to move yourself, I do not wish you any harm. My name is Zastin. The imperial general of Planet Deviluke. The King's highest ranked officer and personal bodyguard to the princess. I am simply here to collect the princess and return her to her father. Please move away from the princess and you will not have to be hurt or worse." Lala was shocked that Zastin would threaten Rito's life just to get to her. She gripped the back of Rito's shirt getting his attention.

"Lala?' Rito looked at her curiously wondering what she wanted. "Rito-kun... there's no need to go so far for me... I-/She's right Yuuki-kun... you need not to put yourself in danger to protect her... allow me to be the sword and shield for you both." Everyone was shocked to hear the new voice. Rito and Lala looked in front of them to see Ulquiorra with his back to them. A black sleeveless shirt can be seen with black pants held up by a purple rope belt ( **AN: Think of Sasuke's get up when he faced Itachi minus the cloak, headband, and whatever that purple thing was over his pants.)** and black combat boots. A sheathed blade can be seen strapped by the belt to the left side of his waist. Ulquiorra was staring impassively at a shocked Zastin. Zastin was surprised that he had not even sensed the other boy approaching. Two beaten up looking men wearing black suits stumbled up behind Zastin.

"B-boss, that's him... that's the brat that got the hit on us." This intrigued Zastin to find a human that could best two of his men. Zastin looked at Ulquiorra before an excited grin spread across his features as he could feel the power rolling off this boy. His mission may have been to retrieve the princess but his king didn't say he couldn't have a little fun in the process. Zastin re-introduced himself to the boy. "So boy, may I know the name of the warrior who challenges me?"

Ulquiorra stared impassively at the oaf.. err I mean knight who made his grand introduction. Judging by the man's power he seemed to be on equal footing with himself in this form. He knew he should not hold back but his release form would be too dangerous for the area and it's inhabitants. Ulquiorra then drew his blade with his right hand drawing the others attention at how well kept and powerful it looked. Lala and Rito were in awe of the blade and how the blade wielder looked with it in his hands. "I am Ulquiorra Cifer...I believe I told your men before but seeing as Deviluke-sama wishes not to return to your planet just yet I cannot allow you to take her. Therefore If you wish to get to her you must get through myself. I'm sure you've noticed but even if you were able to get through me, you'd be to weak to get through Yuuki-kun behind me. I suggest you report to your leader this mission is a failure for you."

"I must say while I am impressed by your level of power I cannot leave Lala-sama here where she would be in danger so if I must I will kill you and the boy to get Lala-sama to safety." Zastin said before pulling out his own sword. Everyone except Lala and Zastin's men blinked in confusion seeing that Zastin's sword was just a hilt. Before either boy could ask the obvious question green light energy so potent it was able to take a solid form sprung upwards from the hilt revealing it to be the blade they thought was inexistent. Zastin got into a peculiar stance that reminded Ulquiorra of one of Kurosaki's companions... Zaraki was it? Oh well he knew he remembered the stance from somewhere.

"Very well, do not say I did not give you the chance to leave unharmed." With that said Ulquiorra vanished from sight before appearing right in front of Zastin, his blade in mid swing to decapitate the surprised guard.

 **AN: AND CUT!**

 **Chapter 2 of "To have a heart" comes to a close. Phew that was a lot of typing on my part. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I know I enjoyed typing it. On the next chapter will be the battle of Ulquiorra vs. Zastin and how Ulquiorra retained his espada powers will somewhat be revealed in the next chapter. Is Lala gaining feeling for Rito AND Ulquiorra? Maybe. I like to keep things on the fence for now but this is still the begining anything can happen ^^.**

 **Until Next time Read, Review, and Enjoy**

 **Blaze the Blasian Signing out!**


	3. School Daze

_**AN**_ : Hehe… Hey guys…. Ok I'm sorry for not updating my story but it's been a very hectic summer for me! Between work and moving in/starting college I barely had any time to work on my story! Also my laptop broke so I have to go to the library until I can get it fixed so updates will be slow! Again I apologize and I promise I will try my best to balance out some sort of schedule for my story! Also I have an announcement. Lately I've become interested in the Rosario Vampire universe and there are some good stories that unfortunately have not been updated so I decided to start my own. I may even have the first chapter up after I post this chapter here ^^; Now that doesn't mean that I'll be throwing this story to the back burner, it means I'll be working on both stories in conjecture. Well I think that's it so here I'll end my semi-long rant and begin the story!

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : Blaze owns nothing in this story except the plot and any OC's presented. Characters in this story belong to _Saki Hasemi_ -san and _Tite Kubo_ -san

NOW THEN! ON WITH THE STORY~!

 **Chapter 3** : _**School Days**_

~ _The Next Morning, Rito's P.O.V~_

~RIIIIIING~

~RIIIIIING~

~RIII-*Click*

 _*Yawn*_

"Mou~ It's a beautiful- huh?" There was something… squishy on my chest. Looking down I was greeted with a mop of pink hair on my chest. Now that I think about it I feel extra weight on my body. Looking down past the pink hair what I see can only be described as every guy's dream. A curvy naked woman lying on my nearly just as naked body. My brain stopped working and I swear my boxer's felt like they were about to explode. Working on autopilot my hand went to one of the mounds being squished between our bodies. My hand gave the mound a gentle squeeze eliciting a moan from the girl on top of me. The girl started to stir before opening her eyes slowly. She blinked a couple times before sitting up. Damn near straddling me. She gave a cute yawn while stretching. Thank Kami her hair covered her breast or I don't think I'd have been able to control my hormones. That didn't stop the full body blush I had from seeing her naked body.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I somehow slipped out from under her and wildly threw some pants and a shirt on to cover myself and turned away to give her some privacy and to hide the tent in my pants. "La-la-la-Lala-chan what the hell are you do-doing in my be-be-bed?! And naked at that?!"

"Mou~ to loud Ulquiorra-kuuun- Ara? Rito-kun? How'd I end up here? Anyway Goodmorning Rito-kun!" Now it made sense...He may be the most polite, kind, and quiet person in all of Japan but if you get on his bad side then prepare to be humiliated, embarrassed, or destroyed as Ulquiorra knows how to get you in the worst way possible no matter who, or where you are. I knew that joke would come back to bite me in the ass. I left the room and quickly returned with one of my mom's gowns and gave it to Lala so she can get dressed. I then went to get ready for school. After getting my school clothes on I made my way downstairs to see Mikan already giving out plates for everyone to eat.

"Morning Mikan~ Mm mm is breakfast ready?" Hearing my voice Looked up to see me with a huge grin on my face with one hand rubbing my stomach in circles showing how the smell of food was making my body react. Mikan scoffed playfully at me and gave me a triumphant smirk, complete with one hand placed on her hip, knowing that I was putty in her hands as long as her cooking was involved, unless she had some blackmail on me that is.

"Yeah, yeah. Take a seat and eat while I go change and see if I can find Ulquiorra-kun… I think he slipped out on us again." I simply nodded in understanding, as it wasn't a shock to hear that Ulquiorra wasn't in the house right now. He had either gone home to get ready or he was out training again. I was about to tell Mikan that he was probably out back when our front door opened and speak of the devil, Ulquiorra walked in wearing grey sweat pants and a white T-shirt that was soaked and clinging to his skin. I smirked to myself when I noticed Mikan's face light up like a Christmas tree before she literally ran upstairs to get ready. Seeing her run away I couldn't help myself from falling back onto the floor holding my gut, and roar in laughter. Even if I was distracted I could practically feel Ulquiorra's confused expression. After a minute of dying of laughter I was able to compose myself and sit back up to see Ulquiorra calmly eating the food Mikan had prepared. I chuckled a little and began eating the delicious food.

"Yoo-hoo Rito-kun~ , Ulquiorra-kun~" I heard a cheerful voice call out to us nearby so I turned to see Lala still wearing my mother's nightgown that just seemed to outline her curve-NO BAD RITO! I could feel the heat spread across my face before turning my attention back to my food. I glanced up at Ulquiorra right across from me just to see him calmly nod towards Lala in greeting. Sometimes I envy how Ulquiorra can always stay in control of any situation. I want to be as strong as he is someday. As if he felt my stare on his person Ulquiorra glanced at me and I simply ducked my attention down toward my food. At some point during the comfortable silence Lala and Mikan joined us in eating the breakfast.

 _~P.O.V switch: 3_ _rd_ _person~_

After everyone had finished breakfast they were preparing to leave when Rito and Mikan noticed Lala's confused look before panic overcame the two. How could they forget that Lala had nowhere to go and that leaving her to her own devices would more than likely end with Sainan city erupting in a shower of food. Rito and Mikan looked at each other in panic before spinning around on poor Lala who jumped back slightly from the intensity of their stare towards her. Before either sibling could pounce on the poor girl and begin pinning down some rules Ulquiorra's calm voice broke the tension.

"Deviluke-san it would be in your best interest to follow us to school." Everyone turned to see Ulquiorra leaning against the doorframe with his school bag slung over his shoulder and his right hand in his pocket. His glasses caught the glare of the morning sunlight, effectively obscuring his orbs from their view.

"Eh? Ulquiorra you can- What's school?" Rito began to speak incredulously to his friend before he was cut off by Lala's seemingly innocent question. The siblings just stared at her disbelievingly unable to form the answer to what should be common knowledge.

"School is where children from the age of 5 or 4 in some cases to the age of 16-20 go to for education… Seeing as you are a princess I suppose you've been taught by personal teachers for your life." Ulquiorra decided to shine light on the poor naive girl. Lala's confused expression did a 180 as she beamed in understanding before she nodded now understanding at least one similarity between her species and the humans of this planet. Ulquiorra simply nodded before telling her to have her robot copy Mikan's school uniform and follow them. Ulquiorra turned to walk out when a bright light shined brightly behind him and Rito flew past him with a trail of blood following the airborne boy. Ulquiorra silently thanked his excellent timing as he knew the woman was only doing this to get a reaction out of Rito and while he wouldn't outwardly admit it he didn't fare much better himself although he was 1000x better at hiding it than his emotion driven friend.

A few minutes later the quartet could be seen walking towards the school building. Rito, Mikan, and Lala talking about menial things animatedly in front of Ulquiorra while he simply admired the weather as the cool wind brushed against his skin, his hair flowing softly as it dances with the wind. Ulquiorra would have been content in continuing his thought process if he wasn't interrupted by the soft voice of one of their friends protruding its way into his hearing range.

"Ah… Goodmorning everyone.." Everyone turned their head, or eyes in Ulquiorra's case, towards the voice to see that it's Sairenji-chan. Mikan greeted the girl with enthusiasm while Rito turned as red as a tomato and shyly greeted her. Ulquiorra merely nodded at her but everyone knew that was just his way of greeting others.

"Hi there, my names Lala~! Nice to meet you." Lala's cheerful cry slightly startled the girl before she brightly smiled at the cheerful female. She extended her hand and introduced herself but in their short time in knowing the alien girl they knew she wasn't exactly….tactful which brought no surprise to anyone but the victim when Lala enveloped sairenji in a hug. Ulquiorra easily removed Lala off of the girl while Rito needed a moment to have his brain turn back on as it was overloaded by not-so-PG thoughts. Mikan sighed exasperatedly, at her brother or Lala no one knew, before telling everyone that she'd catch up with them later when she saw some friends from her own homeroom walk by and went to catch up with them. Everyone said bye in their own way before they continued walking towards the school building. Once they reached the gate Ulquiorra told Rito and Haruna that he'll go register Lala before going to homeroom. Ulquiorra placed a hand on Lala's shoulder which brought a light blush to her cheeks before they disappeared in a sonido. Ulquiorra only did this as to avoid Lala being overwhelmed by this school's male populace. Rito and Haruna merely blinked knowing that Ulquiorra could be inhumanly fast before walking to class, surprisingly able to keep a normal conversation between each other without Rito stumbling around like an idiot.

 _ **With Lala and Ulquiorra: Ulquiorra P.O.V.**_

I led Deviluke-san into the principal's office. I was relieved that no one had seen us yet. I went up to Namase-san, our principal's secretary; the only one who seemed to be able to keep our perverted principle in line, and asked if he was in. She didn't have to look to see who asked the question as she knew that I was the only male in the school who could sound impassive in her presence as any other would succumb to a bumbling idiot as he tried to wipe the drool from his chin. Namase-san clicked on her phone to the principal's office and told him that he had visitor's, after telling him I was his visitor he authorized my entrance. I turned to Deviluke-san and signaled for her to follow. The office was dimly lit with the curtains covering the window were closed together. A candle sat, lit, on the principal's desk only giving us enough light to see the bottom portion of his face along with his hands folded as if expectantly waiting for us to explain our presence. I nodded once and stepped forward.

"Kocho-sensei(principal), I am here to request the registration of this woman behind me. Her name is Lala Deviluke-san and she recently moved here to sainan city. During her move her registration papers for school were lost and her parents could not make it to have her sign up." I turn my gaze to Deviluke-san and signal her to step forward. I can tell from her posture that she was nervous in the presence of the principal. This thought brought a mental image of myself scoffing in annoyance seeing as that would all change in 5...4...3..2…

"WOOOHOOO My My Ulquiorra-kun why didn't you say your friend was so cute! She even has our school uniform so of course she can attend school here!" The dimly lit room seemed to illuminate with life as the lights turned on. I looked behind me to see Namase-san flick on the light switch with a deadpan expression on her face. I blinked owlishly before reaching my left arm out in front of Deviluke-san to catch our principal before he could do anything perverted to the girl.

 _ **P.O.V. Switch! 3rd Person P.O.V.**_

Now that the lights were on Lala was able to get a good look at… The principal who was suddenly too close for comfort. She also noticed the he was suspended off of Ulquiorra's hand which had a grip on the back of his purple suit. Lala also noticed the principal was quite small for an adult, similar to the size of a child who looked like he could use a couple trips to the gym. The principal was bald at the top of his head and his black hair seemed to spike on the sides like devil horns. Lala took an unconscious step backwards then a step to the side to hide behind Ulquiorra. She had dealt with her fair share of perverts seeing as she knew that to the standards of most that she was a beauty with a good looking body. The principal just creeped her out more than some for some reason.

"Thank you Kocho-sensei, that is all we came for. I will be back later to work out her schedule . Now if you'll excuse us." Ulquiorra spoke calmly before dropping the perverted man on his stomach. He turned and walked out of the room with Lala almost instantly following behind. Ulquiorra calmly walked to his homeroom with his hands in his pockets as Lala seemed to be taking in her surroundings. Her innocent amazement with the school unknowingly brought a ghost of a smile to Ulquiorra's face as he couldn't help but recall a similar situation.

 _ **Hado #106: Furashubakku!(1)**_

" _Aaaahhhnn~! It's so beautiful!" Two people, and a pure white dog with bone-like armor, can be seen walking through the sandy field of Los Noches. A female with fair skin tone fiery orange hair reaching down her back wearing a white long coat with two coattails and a long white dress-like skirt and black shoes. Her body was more mature in most aspects and she seemed to be of average height for most females. She was accompanied by a male wearing a similar outfit his skin tone was pale white/grey-ish skin. Two teal tear like streaks cascade from the male's eyes to his chin._ _He has fairly short, messy black hair, Part of his bangs falls between his eyes. Half of a white helmet with a horn protruding from the top side was placed on top of the right side of his head. The male seemed to be calmly walking a few steps behind the woman who was bubbly skipping around with the dog following just as energetically as the woman._

" _Ne, Ulqui-kun isn't the sky beautiful?" Hearing the woman speak to him Ulquiorra unconsciously looked up to the artificial sky of Los Noches. Knowing that the woman knew it was not a real sky Ulquiorra allowed a confused frown to adorn his features._

" _Woman, how can you find yourself intrigued by something as menial… as this artificial sky?" Ulquiorra asked curiously as he found himself more interested in the way humans work. Seeing as the woman was exuding a warm reiatsu that washed over Ulquiorra but he found himself not wanting to brush the reiatsu away. The next thing he knew the woman was invading his personal space. A frown adorning her features that made her seem more… adorable he believed the word was, then threatening._

" _Mou~! Ulqui-kun how many times do I have to remind you my name is Orihime, say it with me OR-I-HI-ME." Ulquiorra could only blink as he had not expected her to be so personal with someone who could be considered her prisoner, Being the epitome of nothingness that he was he showed no outward expression as he used his index finger to gently push the girl away from his personal space._

 _A sigh could be heard from his person as he brushed his bang back in an attempt to keep it in place for once. Instead it fell right back onto the middle of his forehead. "If that is what you wish… Orihime… but you still have not answered my question?" He was expecting a lot of things for a response from the woman but what she did actually made his eyes widen in shock. The woman gave him a small smile that seemed to illuminate even brighter than the light from the fake sky itself before enveloping him in a hug. Something was off. He… he felt a warmth that he can say he hasn't felt since before his ascension._

 _ **Hado 107: Furashubakku-endou!**_ _(2)_

Women, such complex creatures. Seeing Lala's innocent features brought a small, painful smile to Ulquiorra's features as he was reminded of the woman who showed him what a heart was. The smile disappeared almost instantly as Ulquiorra felt the aura's of the others as they approached the homeroom. Ulquiorra stepped in front of Lala, and told her to wait until he gave her the signal.

"Excuse me for my tardiness sensei. I was speaking to Kocho-sensei about the matter of the new student." The teacher stared at Ulquiorra for a second before nodding his head in understanding seeing as Ulquiorra was his prized student who could do no wrong.

"Hai, Hai I will allow it this time Ulquiorra-kun, but please do not try to make this a habit. Now you may go take your seat while I let our new student in." The teacher brightly stated to the boy who simply nodded and went to go take his seat in the back motioning for Lala to enter with his hand that was obscured from everyone's vision. The second Lala walked in all hell broke loose.

"WOOOOO SHE'S A HOTTIE!" "HOLY SHIT WHO IS THAT?" "I DON'T KNOW BUT I WANT TO MARRY HER!" "SHE'S SO HOT SHE HAS TO BECOME MY GIRLFRIEND!" "DON'T YOU ALREADY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?! BACK OFF SHE'S MINE!" Were some of the many shouts by the hormone crazed guys in the classroom. Try, try as he may the teacher was unable to calm the rambunctious males. He looked around until he made eye contact with Ulquiorra and gave the boy the pitiful version of the puppy dog eyes. Ulquiorra simply sighed before unleashing a wave of reiatsu aimed at the rowdy bunch of boys stopping them cold.

"You forget that this is an institution for learning. I suggest you calm yourselves down to an appropriate and tolerable level unless you wish to become my newest training dummy." Everyone, even Lala and the teacher, shivered in fear as they, except Lala, remembered Ulquiorra's _last_ training dummy. Poor Ichinose. All the males sat in their seats at speeds comparable to Ulquiorra's sonido with their backs straight and cold sweat dripping down their faces.

"Ah…. Thank you Ulquiorra-kun… N-Now then would you please introduce yourself miss..?" The teacher began to speak nervously before composing himself and turning to Lala. This seemingly snapped Lala out of her own daze as she stepped forward and bowed slightly before exclaiming in excitement.

"Ohayo Minasan! My name is Lala Deviluke. I'll be in this class from now on so please take care of me!" Dead silence. Everyone was silent as it seemed the boys were restraining themselves out of sheer power of will to avoid incurring the wrath of Ulquiorra who simply turned his head to stare out the wind watching as a bird previously perched on the window seal flew up high into the sky. Ulquiorra's gaze followed the bird before he heard a loud grunt and a chair fall over followed by two thumps on the floor. Knowing the direction of where the sound came from Ulquiorra simply let out a soft sigh before turning his head to see Lala on top of Rito hugging the boy's head into her chest as she exclaimed loudly on how she was the boy's fiance. Ulquiorra simply shook his head as he decided to allow Rito, who was looking at him desperately for help, to handle the situation for himself knowing that all hell was about to break loose. He closed his eyes and counted down from 5, during this a lot happened from what he could hear, when he opened his eyes he saw the room was missing all of its male populace, even the teacher, and one pink haired woman.

"Mou~ Those guys… always thinking with their lower brain.." Ulquiorra glanced behind him to see Risa and Mio behind him with their arms folded over their generously sized chest, both wearing a pout that made Ulquiorra mentally smirk in amusement at. it had been Mio who spoke and Risa who merely grunted her agreement. Ulquiorra stood up to go save Rito from this mess when he felt his arms get enveloped in two sets of breasts. He hadn't even need to look to see who had attached themselves to his arms as he continued his way out of the room. He felt a presence behind him who's aura simply screamed worry. He gazed over his shoulder to see Haruna trailing behind him, her expression easy to read as it matched her aura. Ulquiorra gave the poor girl a nod which seemed to ease her worry as she gave the boy a soft smile in thanks.

"RIIIIITTTTTTOOOOOOO~ GET BACK HERE YOU TRAITOR ! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO?!" The shouts from the obnoxious boys brought a sweatdrop to the three females and caused Ulquiorra to sigh before he noticed Lala, and Rito's signature near the gymnasium. He easily adjusted their path towards where he felt their energy, none of the girls questioned why he was heading that way as they fully trusted Ulquiorra. As they got closer Ulquiorra had a sudden feeling that things were about to get awkward. He was about to turn to avoid the awkward confrontation when the others heard a loud crash on the other side of the doors. Ulquiorra only sighed when the girls ran to see what was going on. When they got there they found Rito with his face under Lala's, who was dazed from the fall, skirt. The bright blush on Lala's face didn't help the situation at all as the girls let out a loud shriek and proceeded to beat the now unconscious boy. Ulquiorra could only sigh at the poor boy's luck, or lack thereof.

 _ **~Later that day After school, Yuuki home:**_

 _ **3rd Person P.O.V.~**_

"Ahhh… Today was a looong day. My back is still killing me~!" Rito moaned in pain as he layed on his stomach on the couch with an ice bag placed on his back. Lala had the decency to laugh nervously, and scratched the back of her head with an embarrassed blush adorning her features before she bowed lowly and profusely apologized for everything that happened today.

"Naaah, Lala you don't need to apologize to this idiot for his clumsiness. He'll be fine by tomorrow, he may not look like it but he heals pretty fast." The irritated voice of Mikan broke Lala out of her funk as Rito merely grunted his agreement which caused Lala to perk up and tackle Mikan in a tight hug. Rito looking at this couldn't help but smile softly at the two as they laughed while Mikan gently pushed Lala off of her. Lala seemed to bring more energy to the house that seemed to make it more bearable to be there whenever their parents or Ulquiorra were unable to be with them. This brought a frown to Rito's face as it brought to question why his parents couldn't have normal jobs so they could spend more time with their children. His mom Ringo worked as a fashion designer and traveled all around the world while their father was a mangaka artist who spent most of the day and night to get his manuscript done by the deadline so seeing him was rare.

It wasn't all that bad seeing as while Ulquiorra was the quiet one of their group having him around made others feel like they could do anything as long as they put their mind to it. He was like a pillar of strength for others to lean on when they need the strength to keep moving but it still felt like he closed off his heart to the world. If Rito was honest he would wish for someone to melt the ice around Ulquiorra's heart and to save his best friend from the looming darkness hovering over him. Looking in front of him watching as Lala's bright smile warmed the room he wondered. Would she be able to melt the ice?

 _ **~Later at night, Unknown Location: 3rd Person P.O.V.~**_

 _Click._

 _Kwooosh~!_

Smoke can be seen seeping from under some sort of pod as it lifted into the air. The Lid fell onto tiled floor before a well-built naked male stepped out from the pod, water dripping onto the tiled floor. A breathing mask was placed on his face for a few more seconds as the male ripped the mask off his face. A mop of wet white hair shadowed the males eyes from view. The male made his way to the main deck of the ship where 20 men and women in black suits noticed his arrival and were in front of him in an instant.

"Zastin-sama! You're awake. Please make haste and dress into your clothing. His majesty requires your report." One of the men in black approached the newly dubbed Zastin and spoke, relief and happiness with a hint of fear can clearly be detected in the grunts voice. Zastin seemed dazed as he simply turned his head to the grunt who flinched backwards unconsciously at his leaders unfocused gaze. Zastin then silently nodded and turned to head to his private quarters. After gathering his bearings, he dried his body off and got dressed in another outfit similar to the one he wore when he tried to get the princess but was thwarted by that _human boy_ , he stressed the word boy because he knew no human boy could be that strong. Zastin unconsciously balled his hand into a fist as he felt his pride was being destroyed as he realised how humiliating his performance in their battle had been compared to the boy. Before his thoughts could get any darker a loud ringing sound can be heard in the room. Zastin turned to face a giant screen tv hanging on his large wall.

"Answer call." Zastin calmly spoke before the screen turned black. Zastin unconsciously got on one knee and bowed his head as a dim light shown on the screen revealing a large figure sitting on a throne. Most of the figures appearance had been covered in darkness making it nearly impossible to identify

"...Zastin...Report…" A deep voice echoed in the vacant room as Zastin kept his pose. Zastin remained silent for a minute as he gathered his thoughts of how his mission played out.

"Yes my lord… I was able to track the princess' escape pod as it landed on this primitive planet called 'Earth'. Two of my men were sent to retrieve the princess but they ran into some complications." At the word complications the shadowed figure seemed to lean in some, becoming interested in what had happened.

"Complications? What does this primitive planet have to offer that could cause trouble for some of my elite-trainees?" The figure spoke in mild amusement and curiosity. Zastin stiffened slightly from his bowed position before he continued.

"They reported to have been interfered at first by an orange haired human male who stood in their way of the princess. They were about to move the boy out of the way when another black haired boy showed up and…. 'effortlessly' , in their words, kicked them out of the house they found the princess in…" This development seemed to amuse the figure as Zastin could've sworn he heard a low chuckle from the other end. The figure told Zastin to rise, which he quickly complied and looked at the screen to be met with giant slitted red eyes that made him shiver in fright.

"Go on…." The menacing voice spoke as the giant eyes disappeared on the screen. "Yes..Milord… I suppose they fled from the house because I decided to track them myself and I found myself at a human park where the princess was with the orange haired boy. I offered the boy safety if he just handed the princess to me, the boy refused and believed he was protecting the princess. I was about to just knock the boy out and get the princess but then… _he_ arrived and stopped me…"

 _ **Hado #106: Furashubakku!(Zastin P.O.V.)**_

" _Very well, do not say I did not give you the chance to leave unharmed." The next thing I notice the boy was in front of me, instinctively I raised my sword to my side effectively blocking his own blade. The pressure from the strike however actually made the ground around me implode beneath my feet. My eyes widened in shock before I leapt back to put some distance between us. This boy was strong, and well skilled with his blade. I couldn't help the excited grin that spread across my face in hopes that this would be a great battle. I decided to test the boy even more as I sprung forward swinging my blade at the boy but to my shock he easily blocked my strike and his features appeared as if he were bored by our battle. I felt something snap in me at seeing someone so casual in a fight against me, I hadn't felt so humiliated since my days of training under my sensei._

" _Keh. You're not half bad with the blade boy. I would love to face you one day but I cannot waste anymore time, please move aside so that I may get the princess and we will leave this planet unharmed." I tried to reason with the boy before my anger could take over but try as I may the boy simply gave me an uncaring, empty look, it felt as if I were looking into an endless void of emptiness. He simply shook his head which angered me and I decided not to hold back and end this farce quickly. I went at the boy aiming to decapitate him as to give him a quick death but right when I saw him raise his blade to block I upped my speed to get behind him ready to use the end of the hilt to hit him on the back of his head and knock him out, changing my mind about killing him as I seriously did want to face him again someday. Right before I could strike him though he had vanished. The next thing I know, I felt an immense pain as if I were impaled. I looked down to see a blade sticking out from my abdomen; either the boy decided to avoid my organs or it was by pure luck he had missed them I did not know._

" _I told you already…. Deviluke-sama does not seem to want to go with you therefore I can not allow you to take her against her will...I apologise if I have to kill you…" I barely heard the boy speak as I felt my senses weaken along with my body functions. I still do not know how the boy was able to get behind my defenses so easily. I knew from our initial trade of blows that it would be foolish to underestimate him but he seemed to have been… toying with me!_

 _ **Switch P.O.V: 3rd Person**_

 _Drip_

 _Drip_

 _Drip_

 _Everyone except the combatants stood in total shock as the watched as the boy had impaled the knight through the gut. The boy quickly pulled out his blade from the knight then watched as the knight fell to the ground. Ulquiorra stared impassively knowing that he did not kill the knight, making sure to avoid any vital areas. He turned to the cowering men in black, his gaze made them envision themselves in their bosses place._

" _I suggest you take him to get medical treatment post haste. I made sure to avoid his vitals but he will still die from blood loss if he is not treated properly." This seemed to snap everyone out of their shock as the men rushed to go collect their boss and regroup to recover. Ulquiorra turned to go get Rito and Lala when all of a sudden his arm had been sliced off._

 _Everyone stopped cold. Lala and Rito screamed Ulquiorra's name as even Ulquiorra himself had allow his eyes to widen slightly in surprise before he composed himself and turned to see Zastin up, behind him. His blade dripping with blood. Looking closer Ulquiorra noticed to his shock that Zastin was unconscious but still fighting on sheer will alone. He couldn't help but feel a sense of deja vu. Ulquiorra grunted as it would take some time for his arm to regenerate especially since he couldn't focus his reiatsu to the regeneration seeing as the unconscious idiot would not lay off as he tried to hack Ulquiorra to pieces. Ulquiorra easily dodged each sloppy strike before he vanished using sonido. He got behind the knight and fired a point-blank-range Bala which sent the knight flying towards a tree. Ulquiorra breathed a sigh of relief as he focused his reiatsu to regenerating his arm. He flexed the muscles in the arm to make sure everything was working. He would worry about extending his nerves into his arm later._

 _He rose his blade in time to block a strike from the knight who now was topless and had some scars on his body from the Bala. Ulquiorra redirected his blade to the ground and kicked the general towards another tree. While in flight Ulquiorra appeared above the general and delivered a vicious drop-kick to his midsection sending him flying into the ground, creating a small crater from the impact. Deciding to end this he fired another point-blank range Bala effectively stopping the unconscious Knight from doing anything further. His form now battered as if he had just gone through a minefield and barely survived._

 _Seeing as he had finally stopped the fool Ulquiorra allowed another sigh of relief to escape from his lips. He turned to the men in black before picking up Zastin, disappearing in a sonido and reappearing in front of them before handing Zastin to them and vanishing again to collect Rito and Lala before leaving the scene in, once again, a sonido._

 _ **Hado 107: Furashubakku-endou!**_

"My men had reported to me what happened after I fell unconscious. To think I had to enter my berserker mode means I must re-enter my training room for the time being. I cannot apologize enough or expect you to overlook my failure and I am willing to accept any punishment you see fit to bestow upon me for such a failure." Zastin finished his report before bowing even lower to the figure on the other end of the video feed. The figure seemed to raise a tannish, muscular hand before it disappeared into the darkness again giving the impression that he were stroking his chin.

"What… did you say this boy's name were Zastin?" Zastin looked up at the figure honestly quite confused at the question, nonetheless he still answered in a professional voice. "He told me his name was Ulquiorra, my subordinates remembered his full name to be Ulquiorra Cifer." Zastin knew better than to voice his confusion in matters such as this therefore he kept his mouth shut. A wise choice he figured as when the figure leaned in closer to the light Zastin was able to see a full set of teeth clenched into a grin that he could only imagine were anything but a normal jolly grin.

"I would love to meet this Ulquiorra Cifer myself as well as see my dearest Lala-chan again. Get in contact with this Ulquiorra cifer so that I may speak to him myself. Also… Find Lala and tell her Daddy's coming for a visit." Before Zastin could say anything or even get over his shock the video feed ended and the screen went completely black.

"His majesty is personally coming here? Either Deviluke will have it's newest heir or…" Zastin turned to leave his quarters and head to the main deck. As he reached his door he flicked the light off before turning his direction towards the main deck, as the light from the hallway fades as the door closes behind him he finishes his thoughts.

"Or the earth will be a distant memory, it's ashes floating in space." The door closes completely enveloping the room in complete darkness.

 **AAAAAANNNNNNNDDDDD CUT!**

 **(1) &(2): Yeah I made them up…. Problem? No? Ok then!**

 **Oh man. Sorry guys, at first I planned on making this reeeeeaaaallly long but the way my time is set up I'll just split this up into two parts. Again I'm so so so sorry for the late update. I promise I will try to make the updates to this story more often and wont make you guys wait a month again.**

 **Don't forget to vote on the poll in my profile and read and review!**

 **Blaze Signing Out!**

 **(Edited: 8/30/15)**


	4. Authors Note: PLEASE READ

_**AN:**_ **Hey everyone. Blaze here with a short announcement. I apologize for the long hiatus, I was on break with my family and barely ad any free time to work on any of my stories but I'm back now and happy to say I'm ready to get the ball rolling again. Updates for ALL of my current stories are almost ready to publish. I just have to do a few tweaks here and there so expect some updates in the upcoming days or weeks. Now I will be posting this AN on all my stories so don't be alarmed! I will take the AN down when each new chapter is out because I know how annoying it is to see a random AN as a whole chapter in between the updates.**

 **Next topic. I know a lot of you like my stories like '** _ **To have a heart**_ **' and '** _ **Kuroi no Tsubasa**_ **', but it would mean a lot to me if you checked out my other stories too and tell me what you think. That DOES NOT mean that I will only write after every other amount of reviews, favorites, etc. I like the love but I write mostly because it's a hobby of mine. I like making stories and I love expressing my ideas when they come to me which is why I post new stories a lot.**

 **Chapters will be posted in order of my stories I have up so '** _ **To have a Heart**_ **' is first up then so on and so on.**

 **Thank you if you took the time to read this, if you did please review "** _Update this PLEASE senpai_ **" on the story you want to see updated the most**

 _ **Blaze the MAD Hatter signing off!**_


End file.
